Truths
by Toasty Warrior
Summary: Sakura had always wondered what happened to Naruto during his fight with Sasuke and decides to ask him and what she finds out is more shocking than she thought. Relates directly to Without You and With You


**Author's Note: So I've had another one shot in the works for a while and this time around it is yet another sequel since this story tells of what happened to Naruto during the events of Without You and it also takes place after the events of With You, then again I suppose you could call it a flashback since Naruto finally reveals what happens to him and make sure you've read Without You and With You or else you won't know what's going on in the story.**

It had become a daily ritual for Naruto to come out here and it was also a silent promise he had made to himself when he killed Sasuke. His grave unlike all the other remained unmarked as to protect his identity and it looked like nothing more than a grave of someone long forgotten. Naruto bend down in front of the grave and placed a single flower on it as he spoke to it.

"Hey Sasuke, sorry for coming so late today, but Baa-chan had me doing some Hokage like work which involved having to sit through one of those boring council meetings. I didn't think it would end, all they kept talking about was how the village needed to be reformed, this, that, and whole bunch of other crap… I really don't think you'd care much."

After speaking his words Naruto remained silent hoping to get an answer back, but as usual it was complete silent and nothing more. Naruto sighed as he turned to get up, but stopped suddenly as he felt a hand touch his shoulder lightly making him jump a few feet in the air. He spun around to see who it was and a pair of green eyes looked at him in confusion.

"Naruto? What's wrong? Did I get the jump on you or something?"

Naruto in return just laughed and tried to make it as though Sakura hadn't done such a thing.

"Ha! Ha! What are you talking about Sakura-chan? I thought it was something else and that's why I jumped."

"Sure Naruto, but anyway I finally found you! Where have you been for the last hour? I went too see shishou and she told me you had left an hour ago. I started to get worried and wondered where you had run off to."

"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan, I was just visiting an old friend before I came home and speaking of which, where is Haruka? I thought she'd be with you."

"She's waiting for us back at home and don't try and change the subject on me Naruto, I know your up too something. What is it?"

Naruto looked into Sakura's eyes and could tell she was visibly upset with him. They had been married for the last six years and had a beautiful child and yet he still found it necessary to hide stuff from Sakura. He promised himself after Sakura and him had confessed to each other that he would never hide anything from her again and yet he was breaking his promise to himself, something he never liked doing. He once again sighed to himself as he moved in closer to Sakura, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I didn't mean to hide anything from you, but I felt as though this was one thing you probably wouldn't care about, yet you have the right to know what I'm doing…"

Naruto took in a deep breath as he continued.

"Ever since that day… the day we were forced to kill Sasuke, I've been coming to his grave everyday and visiting him. It's a little promise I made to myself after we buried him."

"That's all? That's the reason you've been coming home late?"

"I uh… err what?"

It wasn't exactly the reaction he was expecting from Sakura as she just smiled and laughed at Naruto breaking off their embrace as she walked over to Sasuke's unmarked grave.

"I'm not mad at you Naruto, but at least you could have told me and yet…"

Sakura stopped for a moment as she knelt down and brushed her fingers across the smooth stone of the grave.

"… This brings back so many memories too, a lot of them good, but most of them bad. I still remember clearly what happened six years ago…"

Naruto and Sakura both remained silent as they recounted the day they had found Sasuke. He was insane and driven with hate that had been instilled by Madara and no matter what they did, he wouldn't listen to him and ultimately Naruto was forced to kill Sasuke with a rasengan through his chest. It hurt them, it hurt a lot on what they had to do, but it was the only way to ensure peace and even after Sasuke's death, Naruto and Sakura found comfort in each other.

Sakura let her hand linger for another moment before finally getting up and walking back towards Naruto who hadn't said anything and he gave her a smile.

"So, do you think we should head home now before Haruka starts to wonder where we are?"

"Yeah, we should get going and you know Naruto, what you're doing is a respectable thing, coming to see Sasuke everyday after work. It shows that you still have respect for him despite what he's done."

Naruto smiled and leaned in to give Sakura a kiss on the cheek as he responded back.

"Like I said Sakura-chan, it's a promise I made to myself after he was buried and it's the least I can do for our former teammate."

Sakura returned the kiss, but stopped as she turned to face Naruto making him wonder what was going on.

"You know something Naruto…"

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

"It's nothing, but you never did tell me what happened to you almost six years ago. You know, the mission where you went after Sasuke by yourself. How come you've never said anything about it?"

Naruto cringed a bit when Sakura mentioned that mission. It had never been easy to talk about given what had happened to him during the course of the mission, but after putting Sakura through so much emotional turmoil during his weeks away, she deserved to know what happened on that mission. He exhaled a long breath he didn't know he was holding as he began talking.

"Well, it's hard to talk about Sakura-chan, but it when down like this…"

_**Flashback**_

_A few days after Naruto had left Konoha, he had been trailing Sasuke through a few villages and trying to keep out of his sight until he felt the time was right. He had made his move against Sasuke a few days later when he had left a small village and there was no one else around so they wouldn't get hurt if Naruto and Sasuke went all out. Naruto hid behind a tree and saw Sasuke causally walking down the road as if nothing was bothering him. Naruto quickly pulled out a kunai and lunged out towards Sasuke hoping to catch him off guard, but unfortunately for Naruto, Sasuke had seen him at the last moment and used his cloak as a means to blind him sending Naruto crashing into the nearest tree._

_Naruto recovered quickly and drew out his kunai once again, but Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly Naruto felt something pierce him and he looked down to see Sasuke's kusanagi blade had gone right through the middle of his stomach and Naruto instantly coughed up some blood as Sasuke drove the kusanagi blade further into his stomach._

_"Shame on you Naruto, resorting to sneak attacks? I thought you were better than that."_

_Naruto didn't answer back as he grabbed hold of the kusanagi blade and using all his strength pulled Sasuke up and over him as he delivered a swift kick to his midsection forcing Sasuke back which allowed him to remove the blade from his stomach and dropped it to the ground with a chanter. Ignoring his injured stomach Naruto raised his kunai and pointed it at Sasuke._

_"I thought I'd try something different teme and you know why I'm here…"_

_Sasuke who recovered from his kick to the gut wiped a small trance of blood from his mouth and smirked at Naruto as he answered back._

_"I figured you were here for me, but where's that other useless teammate of yours? I thought for sure Sakura would be with you."_

_Suddenly Sasuke found himself punched harder in the gut and before he even had a chance to react, he was uppercut in the jaw sending him back a few more feet. He looked up to see that Naruto's eyes had turned from their usual blue color to the blood red of the Kyuubi as he picked up Sasuke by the scruff of his shirt._

_"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT SAKURA-CHAN LIKE THAT!"_

_Naruto didn't give up his assault on Sasuke as he threw him to the ground and kicked him in the gut once again sending him through a number of trees. The Kyuubi's influence was starting to get to Naruto once again as he teeth elongated and his whisker marks more defined. He slowly walked towards where Sasuke had stopped. Naruto was going to end this right now and bring back Sasuke, hurt or not._

_Sasuke on the other hand was somewhat injured and he slowly got to his feet surprised at how aggressive Naruto was._

_"I guess I must have touched a nerve from what I said to him, but then again that's the key to winning this little spar of ours."_

_Sasuke smirked to himself and didn't realize that Naruto had caught up to him as he pinned Sasuke to a tree, his blood red eyes blazing with anger as Sasuke in turn laughed at him making Naruto wonder what was so funny._

_"Are you laughing because you've realized this fight is one sided teme and you'll comeback with me quietly?"_

_"No, dobe, this fight is far from over!"_

_Suddenly Sasuke's eyes flared red with three wheels in each eye and Naruto knew all too well what it meant. He tried to turn his eyes away, but it was too late as Sasuke was quick on the draw and suddenly Naruto felt himself growing weaker and the Kyuubi's influence over him was suddenly suppressed as he had done the same thing to him when they had first met after two and a half years. He let Sasuke go and he smirked at Naruto as he fell to the ground and he tired to get up, but for some reason he couldn't._

_"What have you done to me Sasuke!"_

_Sasuke smirked once again and bend down as he spoke to Naruto._

_"You are quite stupid sometimes Naruto. Not only did I suppress the Kyuubi's chakra using my sharingan, but earlier when I stabbed you with my kusanagi blade, I put a special potion on my blade that causes the person stabbed to be immobilized for a good while and now that you can't move, your at my mercy!"_

_Naruto felt his heart drop and he tried to get himself to move, but it was all in vein as Sasuke laughed at him and left for a moment only to return with his kusanagi blade pointed at Naruto's unmoving form._

_"What are you going to do to me Sasuke?"_

_"I'm not too sure right now Naruto, but I plan on making you suffer a little for trying to bring me back to that waste of a village and especially that pink haired harpy…"_

_Once again Naruto tried to get his body to move, but Sasuke's potion had already made it's way through his body and all he could do was watch as Sasuke lowered his kusanagi blade down impaled him through his right shoulder while sending a chidori through his blade for added torture. Naruto didn't know what happened after that as the pain from what Sasuke was doing made him pass out. _

_Naruto awoke sometime later and saw that Sasuke was gone. He felt his heart sink once again as he had failed on his promise to Sakura and he could only hope that she would forgive him for failing once again. He tried moving his body once again and this time it responded, but as soon as he moved one of his arms, Naruto screamed out in pain realizing what Sasuke's little torture had done to him. He could see that his whole body was covered in deep wounds and there was dried up blood all over his uniform and worst of all Sasuke had pierced his major muscles making it almost impossible for him to move. _

_Ignoring the pain once again, Naruto slowly crawled his way towards the road hoping that maybe someone could help him and thoughts of Sakura raced through his head which urged him to keep going, but the pain was too much for and made him pass out again. He woke up in a familiar place and saw two crimson eyes looking at him from behind a gate._

_**"So you've finally made it here boy and do you realize how long you've been out?"**_

_"Not really… has it been a few days or something?"_

_**"No, how about you try almost a whole month…"**_

_"A whole month! Holy shit, I've been out that long?"_

_**"Yes, you have and it's all thanks to that damned Uchiha once again, but you're damn lucky that I was able to protect you somewhat during his little torture. I forced your body into a coma like state as he has his little fun with you and made it seem like you died. He eventually left a day later with a smirk on his face no less thinking his job was done. You owe me big time boy and especially that pinked haired harpy that's on your team, she'll be the death of us!"**_

_Without a word Naruto approached the cage and punched the Kyuubi in his nose making the great demon reel for a moment before he bared his teeth at Naruto and tried to swipe him with its claw._

_**"How dare you hit me boy!"**_

_"I don't give a damn fur ball, and don't you dare talk about Sakura-chan like that! She's worth the trouble I've been through, so just shut up and heal me the best you can so I can at least get back to Konoha."_

_**End Flashback**_

After finishing his horrific tale Naruto turned to see Sakura's reaction and it looked like she had just seen a ghost as she moved in closer to Naruto and embraced him in a hug as she cried.

"I can't believe… the stuff you had to go through Naruto."

Sakura began to cry harder and Naruto did his best to comfort her as he returned the hug and kissed her on the forehead hoping it would calm her down.

"It's all right Sakura-chan, there's no reason for you to cry. What happened to me is in the past now."

Sakura raised her head and looked at Naruto with confusion.

"How can you say that Naruto, especially after what you had to deal with? What you had to go through makes what I had to go through look silly… I mean Sasuke…"

Sakura didn't finish her sentence as Naruto kissed her on the lips and she melted into the kiss almost forgetting about what Naruto had said to her. They held the kiss for a few moments before breaking it off and Sakura was about to speak up, but Naruto silenced her with one of his fingers.

"I say that Sakura-chan because the past is something we learn from and we can't change what happened. It's more important for us to look towards the future, and besides…"

Naruto leaned in and kissed Sakura on the lips as he smiled at her.

"...I like where my future has taken me."


End file.
